Ryu
"Musisz pokonać Shen Longa, by mieć jakiekolwiek szanse." — Ryu w Street Fighter II Ryu (リュウ, 隆, Ryū) jest głównym bohaterem serii ''Street Fighter''. Pojawia się w każdym ''Street Fighterze'', jak również w crossoverach, gdzie występowały postacie stworzone przez Capcom. Ryu jest najprawdopodobniej jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci fikcyjnych na świecie w kwestii gier o tematyce walki. Występował w tak ważnym prekursorze gatunku, jakim był pierwszy Street Fighter oraz w dobrze znanym ''Street Fighterze II'', gdzie był podstawowym bohaterem do wyboru. Wraz z Mega-Manem są uważani nieoficjalnie za największe "maskotki" firmy Capcom. Wygląd Ryu jest znany z swojego stroju, który składa się z białego gi do karate z oderwanymi rękawami. Jego włosy są średniej długości. Zawsze nosi długą, czerwoną opaskę i czarny pas. Nie nosi żadnego obuwia (oprócz pierwszej części Street Fightera) i chodzi boso. Wraz z biegiem wydarzeń i procesem dorastania, Ryu stawał się wyższy i bardziej muskularny, jego karate gi robiło się bardziej poszarpane, a rękawice zmieniły kolor z brązowego na czerwony. Warto też wspomnieć, że zmienił się również kolor jego włosów. W oryginalnym Street Fighter ma włosy w kolorze ciemno rudym, w Street Fighter Alpha włosy są brązowe, w Street Fighter II ciemno brązowe, a w Street Fighter III oraz Street Fighterze IV jego włosy mają czarny kolor. Można więc stwierdzić, że barwa jego włosów ciemnieje wraz z biegiem czasu. Pierwsza opaska Ryu była biała, ale później dostał od Kena taką w kolorze czerwonym. Ryu często nosi ze sobą wielką, białą torbę, w której trzyma przedmioty potrzebne do jego podróży, np. odzież, bilety lotnicze, paszporty czy pieniądze. W oficjalnym artworku ze Street Fighter II na pasie Ryu znajdują się cztery znaki kanji: "風" (kaze, "wiatr"), "林" (hayashi, "las"), "火" (hi, "ogień") oraz "山" (yama, "góry"). Te cztery kanji tworzą Fūrinkazan (była to fraza z bitewnego sztandaru Shingena Takedy - daimyo z okresu Sengoku w Japonii). Te same cztery znaki można zauważyć na znajdującym się po lewej stronie znaku z planszy Ryu w Street Fighterze II. Te cztery słowa pochodzą z siódmego rozdziału [http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sztuka_wojenna_Sun_Zi Sztuki Wojny Sun Tzu] (nazywanej też "Sztuką wojenną" Sun Zi). Mówiono tam jak powinno się postępować podczas bitwy: "Poruszaj się szybko jak wiatr, pozostawaj cichy jak las, atakuj z zawziętością ognia, broń się jak niezdobyta góra". Te kanji są widoczne również na pasie Ryu w Street Fighterze IV. Osobowość Jest on zazwyczaj cichą, pokorną i poważną osobą. Z kolei jego najlepszy przyjaciel, Ken Masters, to energiczny lekkoduch o płomiennym sercu. Ryu podróżuje po świecie i jest czasem odbierany przez innych jako nudziarz lub odludek. Bardzo rzadko można zauważyć, żeby miał zły humor. Chłodne, rozsądne i cierpliwe podejście do życia dodaje mu siły. Celem Ryu jest stanie się absolutnym mistrzem swojego stylu walki. Jest podróżującym wojownikiem, który bierze na poważnie swoje wyprawy oraz trening. Mimo tego że wydaje się być osobą raczej aspołeczną i bez emocji, jest to bardzo miły i życzliwy człowiek. Od czasu Street Fightera III Ryu zdaje się okazywać nieco więcej przyjaźni wobec innych ludzi. Wciąż jest bardzo cichy i oziębły, ale jest potrafi przywitać uśmiechem drugiego człowieka i dać jakąś miłą radę (podobnie jak jego mistrz Gouken). Ryu nie uważa się za osobę heroiczną, ale walczy w obronie niewinnych ludzi, gdy widzi niesprawiedliwość. Ma również swoją ciemną stronę. Jego nieustępliwa chęć stawania się silniejszym przekształca się czasem w niezdrowe i bezkompromisowe pragnienie zwycięstwa oraz bycia najlepszym. Ryu ogromnie zależy na zdobyciu potęgi, co prowadzi czasem do tego, że uwalnia się w nim zła energia o nazwie Satsui no Hado, którą musi nieustannie w sobie tłumić podczas walk. Chęć większej siły sprawia, że jego rady dla pokonanych przeciwników są niekiedy bardziej aroganckie i krytyczne niż porady mistrza Goukena, aczkolwiek Ryu jest z reguły dobrze nastawiony do innych ludzi. Kiedy ciężej mu się zmagać ze swoją ciemna stroną, może polegać na swoich przyjaciołach takich jak Ken, Chun-Li, Gouken, Rose, Sagat czy Sakura. Mangi ''Street Fighter'' czasem przedstawiają Ryu jako bardziej "ostrą" osobę albo głupkowatą. Było także pokazane, że jest drażliwy, gdy jest głodny. W jego krótkiej historii w Street Fighter Gaiden był raczej pogodny, podobnie jak Goku z serii Dragon Ball. Różni się to od tego, jak jest obrazowany w grach. Historia Przed Street Fighter Jako bardzo małe dziecko został sierotą nie posiadającą wspomnień o swoich rodzicach. Nie wiedział nawet czy wciąż żyją. Znalazł go i adoptował człowiek imieniem Gouken, który zaczął uczyć Ryu swojej sztuki walki we własnym ustronnym dojo. Krótki czas potem zaczął trenować także chłopca imieniem Ken Masters, który jest synem najlepszego przyjaciela Goukena. Ken stał się dla Ryu nie tylko sparingpartnerem, ale także kolegą w swoim wieku. Ryu zaczął traktować Goukena jako ojca, a Kena jako przyjaciela oraz zastępczego brata i tak też pozostało do dziś. Gdy Ryu osiągnął wiek 23 lat, Gouken uwierzył, że jego uczeń jest gotowy do podróży po świecie w celu testowania i doskonalenia swoich umiejętności sztuk walk przeciwko najlepszym wojownikom z całego globu. A więc Ryu opuścił dojo Goukena i udał się na turniej World Warrior. Street Fighter Ryu jest jednym z uczestników turnieju World Warrior. Jego umiejętności sprawiają, że pokonuje wszystkich oponentów w turnieju i dostaje prawo do walki z głównym przeciwnikiem turnieju - Sagatem. Ten okazuje się mieć przewagę i prawie doprowadza Ryu do nieprzytomności. Sagat myśli, że już wygrał, więc opuszcza gardę, aby pomóc Ryu wstać z ziemi. Jednakże silne pragnienie zwycięstwa uwalnia w Ryu moc Satsui no Hadou i uderza Sagata niemal śmiertelnym Metsu Shoryuken. Technika ta nie tylko rozrywa klatkę i nokautuje Sagata, ale też pozostawia mu wielką bliznę. Kiedy Sagat odzyskuje przytomność i zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się wydarzyło, poprzysięga zemstę na Ryu. Street Fighter Alpha 2 Ryu zostawia Sagata i wraca do domu, gdzie znajduje swojego mistrza Goukena, który najwyraźniej został zamordowany. Dowiedziawszy się, że prawdopodobnie to Akuma jest za to odpowiedzialny, Ryu wyrusza w podróż po świecie, aby go znaleźć. Spotyka i walczy z Akumą na zacisznej wyspie o nazwie Gokuentou, ale Akuma go tylko sprawdzał. Wyczuwa, że Ryu ma takie same moce jak on i mówi Ryu o Satsui no Hado - mocy, na którą są podatni wszyscy użytkownicy ich stylu walki, sprawia ona, że ogarnia ich chęć wygrywania nawet za cenę zabicia swego przeciwnika. Następnie Akuma używa swojej pięści do zniszczenia wyspy i pozostawia na niej Ryu. Jakiś czas po ucieczce z wyspy, Ryu walczy z Ken'em i przegrywa. Ken zauważa, że Ryu nie jest sobą i jest bardzo zmartwiony od czasu swojego ostatniego zwycięstwa z Sagat'em. Daje mu swoją czerwoną opaskę jako przypomnienie o tym, żeby był skupiony. Ryu jest mu bardzo wdzięczny. Wkrótce pojawia sie jego fanka Sakura i informuje go o tym, że pragnie aby on ją trenował. Ryu odpowiada, że sam ma jeszcze wiele do nauczenia się, ale pozwala jej na to, żeby zrobiła mu zdjęcie. On poprzysięga, że w końcu ją zaakceptuje. W pewnym momencie Ryu zostaje znaleziony przez Sagata, który chce rewanżu. Ryu protestuje mówiąc, że Sagat nie odzyskał jeszcze pełnej sprawności po ostatniej walce, ale Sagat jest uparty. Ryu pozwala Sagatowi wygrać i obchodzi się bez większych obrażeń, potem Sagat wychodzi. Ale później zdaje sobie sprawę, że Ryu się powstrzymywał i obiecuje, że będzie z nim walczyć ponownie. Street Fighter Alpha 3 Mijają dwa lata, a Ryu nadal jest zaniepokojony tym, co powiedział mu Akuma. Zaniepokojenie jeszcze wzrasta, gdy spotyka się z Rose, która jest w skomplikowany sposób powiązana z M. Bison'em. Rose mówi Ryu, że nie może on pokonać Bisona, jeśli nie poświęci w walce swojej duszy. Ryu podejmuje się odważnej walki z Bison'em, ale niestety zostaje pokonany. Bison podnosi półprzytomnego Ryu i zaczyna robić mu pranie mózgu, mówiąc mu, iż Satsui no Hadou (mroczna moc, która próbuje opętać Ryu) jest podobna do złej mocy Bisona, która znana jest jako Psycho Power. Scena zostaje przerwana poprzez wkroczenie trzech osób, które śledziły Ryu, czyli Sagat, Ken i Sakura. Każdy z nich śledził go ze swych własnych powodów. Kiedy Ken i Sakura odwracają uwagę Bisona, Sagat rozpoczyna pojedynek z Ryu, któremu wyprano mózg (według innej wersji, Sagat wyzywa go na pojedynek, aby pozostać w Shadaloo). Sagat szybko zauważa u Ryu efekty prania mózgu Bisona i namawia go, aby to zwalczył. Ryu wraca do zmysłów i pokonuje Bisona, niszcząc go na jakiś czas. Super Street Fighter II Turbo Ryu ponownie bierze udział w turnieju World Warrior, chce przetestować swoje umiejętności i pokonać wielu nowych przeciwników. Namawia również Kena do rewanżu. Jednakże nie wiadomo, jak daleko Ryu zaszedł w turnieju. Mówi się jednak, że został pokonany przez Kena. Super Street Fighter IV Jakiś czas po drugim turnieju World Warrior, Ryu postanawia wziąć udział w nowym turnieju, aby lepiej opanować swoje umiejętności oraz spotkać się ze swoim długoletnim przyjacielem, Ken'em i stoczyć z nim kolejną walkę. Podczas swojej podróży spotyka Sakurę, która zachęca go do cięższego trenowania. W międzyczasie Ryu spotyka swojego dawnego rywala, Sagata i wspomina o obiecanym rewanżu. Podczas finałowej rundy z gospodarzem turnieju, Seth'em (a tak naprawdę, z jego kopią), udaje mu się z nim wygrać w siedzibie S.I.N. Przez ich pojedynek, burzy się budynek wokół nich i Ryu uwalnia Satsui no Hadou, zasilając maszynę BLECE. Jest to tajna broń opracowana przez S.I.N., organizację Setha. Tymczasem Sakura znajduje Ryu oraz BLECE i impuls energii pochodzący z maszyny wbija ją w ścianę. Ryu ratuje ją, rozwalając maszynę atakiem Shoryuken, a potem opuszczają budynek oraz zniszczoną maszynę. Następnie spotyka Goukena, który okazał się przeżyć pojedynek z Akumą. Gouken używa "Mocy Nicości", aby zapieczętować Satsui no Hadou, przez które Ryu jest zjadany. Doprowadza to Ryu do nieprzytomności. Potem wkracza Akuma, aby wyzwać swojego brata na pojedynek śmierci. Ten, kto wygra walkę, ma zająć się "młodym" (czyli Ryu). Wynik ich starcia jest nieznany, ale później widać, że Ryu jest wolny od wpływu Satsui no Hadou, więc prawdopodobnie wygrał Gouken albo walka zakończyła się remisem (ewentualnie została przerwana). Później Ryu i Ken gonią swojego dawno zaginionego mistrza, gdy ten chce znowu zniknąć bez pożegnania. W końcu doganiają go i zatrzymują na chwilę. Ryu mówi mu, że dobrze było go znowu spotkać. Potem Ryu i Ken spotykają Rufusa podczas swojej długiej wędrówki przez pustynie. Przejeżdża on koło nich na swoim motocyklu i się z nich śmieje. Później jego motor się psuje, a oni podjeżdżają do niego jeepem Kena, ośmieszając i denerwując go. Potem Ryu żegna się z Sakurą, która wraz z Danem i Blanką odjeżdża do domu. Jakiś czas później znowu spotkał się Sakurą, ale trochę starszą. Nie wiadomo, co stało się później, ale prawdopodobnie Gouken nauczył Ryu Shin Shoryukena i Denjin Hadokena jakiś czas przed Street Fighter III. Street Fighter III Mija wiele lat i Ryu bierze udział w trzecim turnieju World Warrior, gdyż w dalszym ciągu chce podszkolić swoje umiejętności walki. Jego najbardziej zauważalną walką na turnieju jest pojedynek z Hugo, który okazał się być w stanie wytrzymać Shin Shoryukena. Ryu zostaje pokonany przez Oro i kontynuuje swoją podróż. Krótki czas po turnieju, Ryu spotyka Kena i toczą ze sobą przyjacielski pojedynek, który wygrywa Ryu. Na krótki czas zostaje jednym z partnerów Hugo w walkach drużynowych profesjonalnego wrestlingu. Jakiś czas później, Ryu toczy walkę z Alex'em, którego pokonuje. Ryu zachęca młodego zapaśnika do szlifowania swoich umiejętności w walce z silnymi przeciwnikami. Alex jest zafascynowany umiejętnościami Ryu i zdeterminowany do tego, aby stać się silniejszym. Ostatecznie wyrusza w poszukiwanie Ryu, aby odbyć z nim walkę rewanżową. Inne wystąpienia Ryu pojawił się w serii gier SNK vs. Capcom, w których występują postacie z gier Capcomu oraz SNK. To samo tyczy się gry Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes — to gra, w której występują postacie z gier Capcomu oraz postacie z anime od Tatsunoko Production. W tej grze również pojawił się Ryu. Istnieje jeszcze seria gier Marverl vs. Capcom, w której wystąpił Ryu. Ta seria gier pozwala nam na stoczenie pojedynków między postaciami pochodzącymi z komiksów znanego wydawnictwa Marvel i postaciami z gier Capcomu. Oprócz tego, wystąpił jeszcze w wielu innych tego typu grach. Animacje Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Postacie z Japonii Kategoria:Postacie urodzeni w lipcu